grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Saki
Saki is a non-playable character and minor antagonist in Grandia. Usually, she is seen around with her to colleagues Nana and Mio, with who she often fails in important missions where Justin's involved too. She commands her own team within the Garlyle Forces called The Lightning Star Squad. Like her friends, she has a crush on Colonel Mullen and despises Leen for being his aide-de-camp. Story She is first seen in the Sult Ruins, in the excavation. She is greeted by Justin and Sue who have brought with them Letter of Recommendation from the Curator. The three women don't view the letter as a reliable source and proceed to tear it up and dispose of it. They then threaten and demand the kids to leave. We see again her again when the three sergeants are searching for the Luc Humanoid, Rem. The forces are in pursuit of a humanoid that lives in the forest due to rumors of a Spirit Stone fragment. Eventually, they raid Feena's house and arrest Justin, Sue and Feena and take them to the base in Elencia. After the party escapes, they will eventually spy on the three sergeants in the locker room to retrieve the password to enter the main area. Shortly after this, the three sergeants will be fought in their own individual boss battles. The party will then hijack a train in which the Garlyle Forces will begin their own pursuit by train. The party narrowly avoids escape by decoupling the trains after the sergeants get trapped in the engine room. When the Forces cross the End of the World, the party overhears the sergeants swearing their vengeance on them, especially Justin in the Twin Towers after the incident with the train. In East Elencia, General Baal commands them to evolve the creature, Gaia. The party extract the Gaia Battler and Nana and her colleagues escape. They are next scene entering the Grandeur and they have a battle with the party. When they are defeated they run off. After the Forces evacuate the desert, Saki and the others are the ones to tell Justin of the events. They are lastly seen picking Mullen up from Icarian City, just before the last level of the game (besides in the background of Cafu just before the credits). Boss Battle ﻿First Battle In her first encounter, Saki is encountered inside the Garlyle Base. Saki appears alongside three Privates and has the ability to cast Slap Stick and Power Lariat. ﻿Second Battle Other Appearances ''Grandia Parallel Trippers Saki makes an appearance as a playable character in Grandia Parallel Trippers and can be recruited by finding her when revisiting the Sky Isles. Despite having a high attack she can only wield sword based skills. She also has the power to possess Fire, Earth and Water magic. Non-Grandia Appearances ''Picotto Knights Sergeant Saki appears as a playable cocoroid in the Game Arts developed, online action RPG, Picotto Knights on PlayStation Vita. Saki and the other Grandia characters are available to download as additional content within the game. Category:Grandia non-player characters Category:Grandia Characters Category:Villains